One of a Kind
by Sweeterthansugar
Summary: Hiccup has always been different from other Vikings. Jack Frost has never quite been like the other guardians. Toothless is the only night fury on Berk. All three are one of a kind, but it takes the three of them meeting to realize just how different the three of them are. Hijack later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I glided along on my cool winter breeze, completely at ease. There were times where it just felt so good to be me, to be Jack Frost. How many other people could control cold and snow and float on the wind over the ocean? Come to think of it...

It slowly dawned on me that all I had seen for the past few hours was endless ocean. Where exactly had I ended up? After a bit more drifting, I saw a few stray islands, but none held my attention. I flew a bit further and saw craggy rock pillars jutting out of the ocean at random points. With the slightest twitch of my staff, my body easily slid around the pillars.

It was amusing and I soon saw a huge island, etched in ice with spots of greenery. As I flew closer, I could make out the shape of docks and houses in a village. It seemed like a quaint little island and since the place seemed no stranger to winter, I'd fit in just fine.

I slowed as I approached the village and I spied a small girl nearby. She was dressed funny and when I approached I realized what word her clothes drew to my mind. Viking. She was a tiny thing and had a strange looking dog behind her. It looked at me and growled. Well, that wasn't particularly special. A lot of animals could see me or sense me, but as it growled and I got closer, I realized it wasn't a dog.

It was a dragon.

"Come on!" Her tiny voice drew the dragon's attention and the pair darted back to the village. I followed for a moment, then flew ahead to the village, flying high to see everything. The more I looked around, the more dragons I saw. There were these funny lumpy looking ones, dragons with two heads, dragons that were on fire, and some had scary looking spikes on their tails. That wasn't even including tons of the little dragon species I had seen with the girl. The dragons and Vikings were helping each other with different tasks and it was a strange sight. The Vikings were large and powerful, yet the strong and fierce dragons were helping them. Everywhere I looked I saw dragons helping Vikings. I'd never been in a place like that. I came down and landed in front of a house. The area over here was pretty vacant.

"Come on!" This time it wasn't the girl speaking. I turned and saw a slender boy run by me. He had chestnut colored hair, a face full of freckles, and a thin frame compared to the other big men and women and he didn't carry himself with the confidence that the others seemed to have. Basically he seemed to be the opposite of all the other Vikings.

The boy was soon followed by a big, black dragon behind him. I hadn't seen any other dragons that looked like this one. As he ran after the boy, he slowed and looked at me curiously, coming to a full stop in front of me. His tail was odd looking and I realized it was some kind of mechanical tail. When I raised my gaze from the dragon's tail to his face, I saw he was staring at me with huge pupils.

He sniffed at me curiously and I nudged his snout away. "Easy, boy..." Instead of backing up, he just crooned and licked my face with a slobbery tongue. Gross. He opened his mouth to smile at me, revealing two pink sets of gums. I smiled back at him and chuckled as I thought of Tooth's reaction at seeing a toothless creature.

"Toothless! What's taking you?" The dragon, who I assumed was Toothless due to the lack of teeth, looked to the boy, then back to me. The boy couldn't see me, naturally, teens rarely could, so he was confused as to what was keeping his dragon. "Come on, bud!" Toothless huffed and followed. The boy scratched his dragon's head. "Well, somebody is grumpy today..." Toothless looked back at me and rolled his eyes, which made me snicker, but then he gestured for me to follow them. Well, who was I to say no to a giant, presumably fire-breathing dragon? This is also remembering I'm Jack Frost, who's powers are _winter_. It's kind of obvious which will win in a fire versus snow contest. Besides, the dragon was nice and I liked this place. So, naturally, I followed them.

I quickly found out that the boy only had one foot, though I didn't know how he had lost the other. At the end of his left leg was a bit of wood, followed by a funky piece of metal. I'll admit it was kind of cool and I flew beside him, peering at it curiously. It bounced as he moved, like a spring, which seemed to help his stride. Once, he hopped into Toothless's saddle, I saw him latch his leg into a metal stirrup on Toothless's side. After they were in the sky, I realized the leg didn't just hold him in the saddle. It controlled the man-made part of the dragon's tail. I have to admit, I was pretty impressed.

The pair just glided around for a few minutes and I was quickly getting bored, but then the boy spoke up."Okay, Toothless. I think that's enough stretches." The dragon seemed pretty happy about this and growled happily. He looked over at me and grinned as if to say 'you ready?' I raised a slender eyebrow in response. "Let's go, bud!" Just like that, they took off.

I floated, stunned, for a moment. The dragon was fast... Really fast! "Didn't see that coming..." I felt the grin slowly spread across my face. "Bring it!" It only took me a moment to chase after them. Toothless roared happily at the race and I suddenly realized how much fun I was having. He'd batt at me playfully if I got too close or would try to lick my face. It made me laugh. I couldn't remember the last time I had had so much fun!

The boy's voice broke into my thoughts after a moment. "Toothless? What's gotten into you? Let's take a break at the cove." The three of us flew a little longer before we landed in what I assumed had been the cove he had been referring to. As soon as they landed, the boy began digging around in his bag. Toothless laid beside me on the frosty snow. He yawned and prodded the iced over water.

"There we go!" I glanced over at the skinny Viking to see what he was up to. He has taken off his prosthetic and put on a new one that had a blade on the end shaped like a T. The top of the T faced the ground and I wondered why he had switched. He tossed the original leg back into his bag and removed a boot that had a blade at the bottom, switching it out for his current one. Toothless looked up. He seemed just as curious as me as to what the boy was doing. He stood up and awkwardly walked over to the icy pond. "Here we go..." Carefully, he stepped on the ice and that's when I realized the blades were skates. He tried walking and hesitantly scooted forward. After a few moments, he tried to skate...

And fell flat on his back.

I tried to stifle my laughter and failed, so Toothless snorted at me angrily, his pupils narrow. "Okay, okay." I stroked his snout and smiled. "I'll help." He blinked at me and his pupils widened instantly. I climbed to my feet and started toward the lake. When I glanced back, he was still laying there wide-eyed with his ears up. I lifted off the ground and floated over the boy. He had just climbed to his feet and immediately tried again, only to fall once again, but this time he caught himself on his hands. Once again, he stood up and I was surprised by the determination in his eyes. Originally, I had thought this boy had no courage compared to the others. Yet, he seemed to have more determination than any of the others I had seen.

That impressed me. It was the moment I started liking the kid, actually.

He started to skate again and when he would start to slip, I'd let a cool breeze blow him back upright. At first, he seemed thrown by this, but he soon got used to it. He laughed. "Guess Skadi is on my side today!" I smiled as I drifted around helping him stay upright. I knew a bit about winter, obviously, so I recognized the Vikings' winter goddess's name being spoken.

Toothless was over on the snow happily roaring. He was so excited for the boy that he shot random purple blasts into the air. It threw me for what felt like the hundredth time that day because I thought dragons were supposed to only shoot fire. He leaned down then darted on to the ice. Instantly, the heavy reptile slipped and fell. The boy laughed as Toothless glided toward the other side of the pond on his belly. Toothless barked and stood up slowly. The boy grinned at him and I smiled at the innocent scene.

But nothing is ever that peaceful.

All three of us heard a creaking sound and slowly three heads turned to look at the tree nearest Toothless. For a moment, the world had fallen completely silent.

Then it happened.

The creaking was suddenly overwhelming and a huge branch came crashing down through the other branches. It fell toward the ice and smashed clear through the mechanical part of Toothless's tail and slammed down on his wing. For a panicked moment, I thought his wing was pinned, but he shrieked in pain and flailed and the branch was thrown aside, but there was no way he could fly right now. My eyes widened as I watched the lake become a spider web of cracks. Toothless was frantic and began jumping about, I figured trying to reach his friend, but his weight just added to the cracks.

"Toothless! It's okay, bud." Toothless and I turned to the boy. He reached beneath his vest and pulled some grass out. I didn't see the big deal, but Toothless did. He froze, staring at it and purred. That grass must have been pretty special to make that huge dragon _purr_. "Want some dragon nip?" Oh. So that's what it was. That explained a lot. "Go get it!" He whipped his skinny arm and flung the grass off on to the snow at the pond side. The dragon's eyes were wide and he pounced to the shore after the grass, all else forgotten.

My head whipped back to the boy at the center of the lake. Sure, his dragon was safe, but he was in the middle of a cracking pond! He looked around slowly, but both of us realized it at the exact same moment. The pond was too cracked. There was no way he could make it to shore, but then I saw the look on his face and I knew. He just had to try.

He took a step forward and that was it. The ice cracked deep and shattered. The chunks of ice sank or began to float away and he desperately reached for a chunk to stay above water, but his hands just slipped on the ice and he plummeted into the icy water. The ice began to slide back into place, blocking his way back to the surface. I swung my staff and focused on moving the chunks of ice away. Before I could even think about it, I dove down into the freezing water after him. His eyes were closed and he looked eerily peaceful as his body floated there. Something about this scene seemed all too familiar and that's when it hit me.

This was how_ I_ had died...

I hoped beyond hope that when I reached for his arm I'd be able to touch him and when I did, my hand closed around rough fabric. Quickly, I propelled myself up and blasted out of the water. I brought him to the pond's shore and with a swipe of my staff, the snow cleared from a small area so I could lay him on the grass beneath it. His chest wasn't moving and I felt my heart quicken. What could I do? What could I do?!

I mentally slapped myself. Get a grip, Frost! I wracked my brain and I remembered seeing people at some point do this thing called CPR. A deep breath and I started doing the compressions on his chest. One, two, three... I kept counting and after I thought I reached the right number, I looked at his face, knowing the next step.

I didn't even really think about it. Just pinched his nose, tilted his head back and breathed into his mouth. Instantly, he sat up and began coughing up water. I scooted back and watched as he hacked and turned, retching up water into the snow. He sat there, turned away and panting for a few minutes. I didn't rush him. He had just technically died after all. After an eternity, he turned toward me. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he spoke slowly. "Who are you...? Are you the one that saved me...?" All I could manage was a slight nod. He nodded in return and gave a small smile. "Thank you...well, I guess to just say that is a bit of an understatement, right?"

I just chuckled. "Nah. 'Thank you.' is fine." That's the moment Toothless decided to start licking the boy's face, clearly glad he was alive and well.

My brain suddenly seemed to thaw. "Wait! You can see me? And touch me?"

He looked really confused. "Umm, yes? Am I not supposed to?"

I laughed and leaned back. "No. But it's great you can! I cant believe it!"

"So who are you?" He was peering at me strangely.

I smirked. "I'm the guy wondering what your name is."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I see Astrid and you would get along well... My name is Hiccup. And yours would be?" Hiccup gestured to me.

"My name is Jack Frost, but you'd know me better as Skadi."

Hiccup looked me up and down. "You do know Skadi is a goddess? Which means Skadi is female."

This just made me chuckle. I tossed my staff up and balanced it on a finger. "Yeah, but she's the goddess of winter. I'm Jack Frost. I'm in charge of winter."

He nodded, processing ths. "Okay, so Jack Frost..."

"Call me Jack."

"Okay, _Jack_. Why couldn't I see you earlier, then?"

"Hmmm...excellent question..." We both sat there for a moment thinking about this. "Maybe it's..." He looked up at me expectantly. "I'm the guardian of fun and I'm kind of in charge of winter too, sorta. Maybe once I paired the two, with you having fun on the ice, it was enough. It's easier for people to believe and see us the younger they are."

He nodded like it all made perfect sense when he probably didn't have a clue what i was talking about. Hiccup rested the side of his index finger on his lip. "So, religion by itself isn't enough. That kind of makes sense...besides everyone's faith has been wavering ever since the metal and lightning incident..." I felt a laugh threatening to escape my lips as he muttered. This kid had nearly died and he was trying to figure out how he could see me instead.

His gaze darted to me curiously. I felt uneasy the way he was just observing me like that. "What?" My voice came out a bit harsh, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why'd you save me?" His voice was quiet.

The question caught me by surprise. "Did you not want me to?"

He shook his head. "No, that's not it. I thought the gods don't intervene with our lives like that."

This made me literally fall back laughing."Hiccup, I'm a guardian, but I'm no god." I sat back up and smirked at him. "But thanks for such a high opinion of me."

I watched him process this before he stood. Hiccup glanced at where Toothless's tail floated in the water and saw his dragon's injured wing. I heard him mutter softly. "Well, no way are we flying home." He walked over to Toothless, then glanced back at me. "Aren't you coming?"

I just shrugged. "Why not?" The three of us began the long walk back. We had only walked a few minutes before the boredom was killing me. I balanced my staff on my shoulders, resting my wrists on it, and looked sideways at Hiccup. "You're not very fun, you know..."

His voice dripped sarcasm. "You're too kind..." I snickered. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Alright." I launched into my tale from the beginning when I woke beneath the moon. It was easy to skim over the next couple centuries to where I joined the other guardians, helped gather the children of the world's teeth, regained my memories, and faced down Pitch. He was polite and gasped or nodded at all the right times. We walked in silence for a few more minutes before I had to break it.

"So what up with the leg?" It was amusing seeing how taken aback he was by my bluntness. It's a gift.

Hiccup took a deep breath and exhaled before explaining how he met Toothless and refused to kill him. I really couldn't picture this skinny kid killing anything, but I didn't interrupt. He explained all about the Viking and dragon war, his quite major part in ending it, and how Toothless and he had faced the red death. I have to admit I'm pretty proud I didn't interrupt or make any snide comments during his whole tale. When he finished and looked for my reaction, I tried my best to stay serious, but I was pretty shocked by his whole story. Who knew such a puny kid could do so much? "Pretty epic way to lose a leg..."

He smiled playfully. "Well, we have other enemy dragons, like the Skrill or the Screaming Death..."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather stick with four limbs if you don't mind." We both grinned then laughed. "You're not like other Vikings, Hiccup."

"Yeah?" It was a pretty obvious statement on my part, but he humored me and made an expression that said 'gee, really? Hadn't noticed...' You're one of a kind."

He returned my smile and scratched Toothless's head. "So are you, Jack Frost."

This just made me happy for no apparent reason. I flopped an arm across his shoulders, which seemed to surprise him. "Hiccup? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." We both grinned like idiots, then burst into laughter. Toothless roared and dashed ahead of us, making us take off into a run after him.

* * *

**This is my first crossover so I hope it goes well. Please read and review! More reviews motivates me to write faster. Thank you!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV**

After a while, we made it back to the village. Jack seemed to be exhausted from our run and it was funny to see someone who can manipulate ice and snow get winded so easily, especially against someone who only had one leg. His hands were on his knees as he tried to regain his breath as soon as we stopped, in sight of the village. Toothless was looking at him, curious at his gasping. "Don't tell me you're tired from that."

He held up a hand."Not...at all..."

I laughed. "Wow...no wonder you fly everywhere."

He looked up at me, his breathing returning to normal slowly. "At least...I...can fly...on my...own..." Toothless eyed him curiously and sniffed at his strange shirt, his breath blowing Jack's hair around.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not dressed strangely."

He smirked and waved his staff at me. "At least I don't act strange." I just rolled my eyes and he laughed. "By the way?" He tugged at his collar. "This is called a hoodie."

"Hood-eee?" The foreign word felt strange on my lips. "You're a strange one, Jack Frost."

He grinned at me. "I could say the same to you, Hic."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "You know my name is Hiccup, right?"

The skinny boy just shrugged. "Hic sounds cooler."

I groaned. As if I didn't have enough hard-headed Vikings around, now i had to add a snowy-haired boy to the mix. Great. Just great.

Jack propped up his staff and leaned his cheek on it. "Soooo are you gonna give me the tour or did I miss the last one for the day?"

Without an answer, but with a sigh, I headed toward town. Toothless quickly raced up to me and walked beside me and Jack strode beside me on my other side, his longer legs easily keeping pace with my shorter ones. He balanced his staff on his shoulders, resting his wrists on it as he walked. It was a funny way to walk, but based on what he had said, Toothless and I were the only ones who could see him so it didn't really matter.

"Jack?" I glanced at him.

"Hmmm?" His eyes were half closed as if he was bored or sleepy. Probably both with the way he acted.

"Until I know if the others can see you, I won't be able to talk to you in front of them. I'd look crazier than Snotlout trying to do math."

He nodded absently. "That's cool. I'll just watch and listen then. Three hundred years and going will make ya good at that." My eyes widened at this information, but he just shrugged, suddenly quiet and reserved as we entered Berk's very own dragon academy. Something was wrong, but before I could ask...

"Hiccup! Duck!" I've heard that enough times with the twins around that I didn't even think, just hit the ground.

"Ahhhh!" I heard Tuffnut's voice over my head and could sense his body fly over mine. There was a loud crash and I turned to see his lower half sticking out of a barrel. "That was awesome! Again! Again!" His voice was muffled and his feet flailed as he tried to get free. Jack snorted and blew a light wind to tip the barrel. Tuffnut was still stuck, however, and began to scurry around, the barrel still trapping him. "Okay, it's dark! Very dark!" Ruffnut chuckled and knocked him on his side. She began to roll him around with Tuffnut yelling muffled cries.

Jack raised an eyebrow as he watched them. "Quite the pair you got there..." He floated up as they passed under him.

Astrid walked over to me, watching the twins as well. "Good thing you ducked."

I just nodded. "Yeah, I don't think that would have ended well if I hadn't."

She smiled at me. "Nah, you? You clearly have the muscles to hold your ground. Not..."

Same old Astrid. I paused and jumped a little when I heard Jack's voice. "She's right you know." Wow...why was I hanging around this guy again? I was just wondering that as I heard his voice again, but lower this time. "You don't have muscles, but your brain is sharper than most. So that's _one_ good muscle you have."

Well, that was unexpected. I glanced back at Jack slightly, but he was watching Toothless, who was wriggling his nose as if ready to sneeze.

"What are you looking at?" I turned to see Fishlegs staring at Jack quizzically.

Then I remembered the others couldn't see Jack. Whoops. "I thought I saw something is all. Now everyone ready for dragon training today?" The twins and Snotlout immediately began to complain, but there was no way they were getting out of it. With Dagur holding a very firm grudge against Berk, we had to be ready. "Fishlegs? What dragon is on the agenda today?"

He opened the book of dragons and flipped a few pages before pausing. "Tidal class. The scaldron." He wiggled his fingers mysteriously.

"If he starts reading stats and facts then I am so out of here." Fishlegs glared at Snotlout's comment.

Suddenly, there was an icy chill on my neck that made me shiver and I heard Jack's voice right at my shoulder. "What's a scaldron?"

"Now, then. Can anyone tell me about the scaldron?" Jack huffed that I didn't answer him directly, but what was I supposed to do? I'd look crazy if i started talking to an invisible person! Besides, I had already told him I couldn't talk to him in front of the others. I was different enough without throwing something like that into the mix.

Astrid crossed her arms. "The scaldron lives underwater and shoots out boiling water that it heats up in its belly. That much is common knowledge."

"They also love anything related to the water or that's wet." Our resident bookworm always had the answers.

I nodded at them. "Good job, Astrid. Fishlegs. Now if we fight a scaldron in the water it has a big advantage, so what should we do if we have to fight one?"

Snotlout smirked at me. "I don't know about you and _your_ dragon..." He pointedly looked at Toothless before continuing. "But Hookfang and I could take on any dragon, any time, and kick their butt. Right, Hookfang?!" The nightmare, who had been sleeping in the corner, jumped awake, his body lighting up with flames. I noticed Jack jump in surprise and move back a few feet. Well, it made sense. Who wouldn't be afraid of a huge dragon that was _on fire_ that wasn't used to it?

"Yeah, right, Snotlout." Astrid rolled her eyes, fixing her bangs for probably the hundredth time. "Hookfang probably could, but you'd just slow him down."

"Hey, sometimes slower is better." He winked at Astrid suggestively and I felt a chill run down my spine that had nothing to do with the cold. It wasn't jealousy, just Snotlout could be so very...creepy at times. I knew Astrid didn't like Snotlout as anything more than friends (even I struggled liking him that much at times) and Astrid had kissed me a few times, but there just wasn't that...connection between us. It had seemed like I had had a crush on Astrid for forever and now that she was finally kissing me and giving me the time of day, I realized it still wasn't what I wanted. There just didn't seem to be the spark my dad had told me he'd felt with my mom. I enjoyed being around her and all, but I don't know...there was just something missing.

"Earth to Hiccup!" The girl I had just been thinking about waved a hand in front of my face. "Well?" She put her hands on her hips as she waited for an answer to a question I had never heard.

"Sorry, Astrid. I think I zoned out for a minute there." I laughed awkwardly as I saw her fume.

"I said why not do some field training? There's an area between here and Dragon Island filled with plenty of scaldrons." I nodded vigorously as I saw her glare at me. For her to think I hadn't heard again, I was sure to be hit.

I looked at our little academy's students and nodded. "Let's get going!"

* * *

"So...there is a flight club?" Since Toothless was leading the others and we were flying so fast, the wind and distance covered up my conversation with Jack.

I sighed. "Yes and no."

The wintry spirit flew beside Toothless, easily keeping up. "Well, that...doesn't answer my question. At all."

"We're almost there!"

I looked over my shoulder at the gronkle's rider. "Thanks, Fishlegs! Everyone be ready!"

Jack looked at all of the riders then at me. "You guys have some pretty strange names..."

"Your name is kind of strange you know."

He just grinned at me. "Maybe, but someday I want the world to know it." His face took on a wishful expression for a moment and I wondered what he was thinking about. For the most part he was quiet and reserved so I couldn't really see him wanting to be famous...

"Look out!" The warning yell broke me out of my wondering as a blast of steaming water shot by in front of us.

"Whoa!" Toothless shrieked and I patted his side to calm him down. "Toothless! It's okay! Come on, bud. Let's go back to the others." Toothless shook his head before turning to hover by Stormfly. I scanned the water to see a fin break the surface of the water menacingly for an instant, then dip back under.

Snotlout leaned on Hookfang's horns and smirked at me. "So that's what we're supposed to do when facing a scaldron, oh mighty dragon trainer?" Snotlout could be so painfully annoying at times...

"Shut up, Snotlout." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Astrid glare at Snotlout.

"Hey, I'm just being honest." He shrugged in a cocky kind of way. "If he's our leader, shouldn't he be able to handle something like that?"

That got my attention. It was true. I had somehow become the leader of our little group. Surely, I should be able to handle one dragon that had an element of surprise. But still...

Suddenly, Jack flew over to Snotlout. "I really don't like cocky punks like you. You better be on North's naughty list." With that, whatever _that_ was, having been said to a Snotlout who couldn't even see him, Jack let some snow drift around Hookfang's nose. The nightmare's eyelids fluttered and he sneezed. The roar shook his body, which sent Snotlout flying off of him.

Hookfang blinked and realized his rider was missing. He looked around and saw Snotlout falling. The nightmare flapped and raced to the water, snatching Snotlout right before he hit the water. "Ugh! Stupid dragon!"

The other kids were laughing, snickering, and chuckling at the scene. I just looked at Jack who was on his back in the air, laughing. He grinned at me, but frowned when he saw my expression. "What?"

I glanced quickly at the others, but they were distracted by Snotlout. "That wasn't very nice. Didn't you say you were a guardian or something? That isn't exactly protecting someone!"

He raised his hands up. "Hey, now. Sometimes you have to protect people from themselves." He stood and seemed to walk through the air to where Toothless hovered. "Sometimes people need to be knocked down a few pegs so they can take a step back and see things clearly." He puffed out his chest and gave me a smirk. "My center may be fun, but I have to be wise on occasion. Kind of part of the job description."

I smiled and gave a nod. This Jack Frost was easy to grow fond of...

Suddenly, a roar was heard, but before I could even tell where it came from, I heard Jack yell. "Look out!" He flew straight at us, ramming into Toothless's side. I was about to yell at him, annoyed, but saw a burst of water slam into him, sending him up and away. His body flew up in an arc, before he started to plummet down to the water below him, except he didn't have a dragon to save him.

But I did.

"Toothless!" With a click and the the barest of encouragements, Toothless was diving down toward the falling boy. "Almost...there!" Toothless swooped, snatching him right before we all hit the water, but he had been flying so fast and steep that we flew forward, creating huge waves on either side of us. Jack slid down Toothless's back and I reached forward to keep him on my night fury. I slipped an arm around his shoulders and held him close to steady him. I was honestly pretty afraid he'd fall off while he was unconscious and I wouldnt know what to do, so I held onto him tight. He could fly, but probably only while awake.

I guided Toothless to land on a rocky outcropping nearby to check on him and as we glided toward the landing, I felt an odd relief wash over me, knowing this strange boy was safe. Yeah, I'd be glad anyone was safe, but there was something different about this time...

* * *

**So we have chapter two. Sorry it took a while. Kind of trying to think of plotlines for this one. Have ideas but yea... anyways you know the drill. Please review and stay tuned folks!**


End file.
